Revenge
by Sly 'Loki' Laufeyson
Summary: Splinter siempre fue muy estricto con Leonardo debido a que lleva el cargo de líder en el clan, y éste aplica sus conocimientos con sus hermanos de la misma manera, lo cual, no les gusta. Extrañamente, Leo volverá a ser pequeño... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo reaccionarán sus hermanos al ver que tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo sufrir tal y como él lo hizo con ellos? ¿Cómo reaccionará él?
1. ¡¿Qué Te Pasó!

**_"*~Capítulo 1: ¡¿Qué Te Pasó?!~*"_**

 _~Tejado del restaurante de Murakami-San - 9:32 pm~_  
\- ¿Quisieran, por favor, obedecer mi orden? -  
\- No, tus órdenes son absurdas y estúpidas, no mereces ser líder -  
\- El absurdo y estúpido aquí... eres tú, Raphael -  
\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?! -  
\- ¡TÚ LIDER! ¡Quieras o no tienes que respetarme y obedecerme! -  
\- ¡TÚ NO ERES MI LÍDER! -  
\- ¿L-leo? - Hizo su aparición Mikey  
\- ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Nos vamos y PUNTO! No tiene caso continuar con el patrullaje con... Raphael con nosotros -  
\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! -  
\- ¡QUE-NOS-VA-MOS! -

Después de un buen tiempo de discusiones, llegaron de regreso a la guarida, para ser más precisos, en el dojo:

\- Hoy llevarán un castigo por desobediencia - Aclaró Leo  
\- Tú no tienes el cargo necesario para otorgarnos un castigo - Dijo Raph con cierta rabia  
\- Por supuesto que lo tiene, Raphael, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? - Hizo aparición Splinter  
\- ¡GRRR! Na-da... - Contestó entredientes, tratando de esconder su furia  
\- Yo me haré cargo, Leonardo, tú puedes ir a descanzar... hoy fue un día muy duro -  
\- Hai, sensei! - Hizo una reverencia hacia su padre y se retiró del dojo  
\- Sensei, ¡Mikey y yo no desobedecimos a Leo! - Habló Donatello  
\- Hmm... ¿Enserio?

 _~Sala de la guarida - 10:20 pm~_  
\- Heh... descanzar, ¿Qué es eso? Yo no conozco esa palabra; mmm... veamos en qué trabaja Donnie - Leo entró al laboratorio - "La curiosidad mató al gato"... nee, sólo es un momento, no me pasará nada... espero -

 _~Dojo - 12:43 am~_  
\- Muy bien, pueden retirarse, terminó el castigo, pero quiero verlos aquí mañana a las 6:00 am en punto... - Dijo el sensei, retirándose a su habitación  
\- H-haaaai... sennnseiii... - Respondieron exhaustos  
\- Si me necesitan yo... ahhhh... estaré en el... ahhhh... laboratorio - Dijo Donnie entre bostezos  
\- Buenas noches - Contestaron las dos tortugas restantes  
\- ... ¡AHHHHH! -  
\- ¡Waa! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Preguntó exaltado Miguel  
\- Ese fue Donnie... ¡Vamos! -

 _~Laboratorio - 12:45 am~_  
\- ¿Qué pasó Donnie? - Habló Raph una vez que llegaron  
\- L-leo... - Respondió el mencionado  
\- ...¡Awwww! ^O^ ¡Leo se hizo un niño pequeño! - Se emocionó el antes menor de todos

 ** _*~Fin del capítulo 1~*_**

 **Holaa! nwn Bien, ya vine con otra historia rara que se me ocurrió, ya había publicado este capítulo pero... creo que el primero no me salió muy bien, jeje ^^U disculpen.**

 **Espero que les agrade esta historia, si es así, por favor deja un rewiew cuando termines de leer un capítulo, no te cuesta nada, es gratis:)  
Nos leemos después :DD**


	2. Camino Libre

_**"*~Capítulo 2: Camino Libre~*"  
**_

\- ... - Leo ni podía hablar de la impresión al volverse niño de nuevo  
\- ¡Awww! ¡Ven acá, pequeño Leo! - Mikey carga a Leo con mucha ternura, mientras que Raphael se llevaba a Donatello hacia a un rincón para poder hablar "En privado"  
\- ¿Cómo carajos pudo volverse niño otra vez? -  
\- Amm... tal vez por la fusión de líquidos, ahh... no lo sé - Sarcástico  
\- ¿Te das cuenta de esto, nerd? -  
\- ¿Que será un gran obstáculo tener como líder a una tortuguita de 4 años? -  
\- ¡No, cerebrito! Recuerda que Splinter te castigó a ti también por no... "Obedecer" a bobo-nardo; ¿No te gustaría vengarte? -  
\- Ahora que lo pienso... supongo que sería una buena idea -  
\- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás - Concluyó Raphael con una sonrisa malvada y macabra  
\- Pero... no seas tan duro con él, digo... ahorita es un niño... -  
\- ¡Y te apuesto lo que quieras que si nosotros fuéramos los niños y él el adolescente nos trataría como lo hace ahorita! Hay que ser justos - Se aleja de Donnie y vuelve hacia donde Mikey y Leo estaban  
\- 'Creo... que no será nada malo...' - Se dijo el de antifaz morado en sus adentros  
\- Mikey... ¿Me podrías dar a Leo? -  
\- Pero... ¡Si es tan hermoso y tan adorable! ¡Déjame cargarlo un rato más! ¡Por favor! *n* -  
\- Está bien... por mientras... hasta mañana... - Raph se retira a su cuarto, cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirse pensar en cómo sería la venganza hacia su "Hermano mayor"  
\- Mikey, yo también me iré a dormir, creo que ya no tuve fuerzas para continuar en este lugar... yhaahwn... cuando tu también ya te quieras ir a descansar dejas a Leo en su cuarto... buenas noches Mike -  
\- ¡Entendido Donnie! Ahora, pequeño Leo, hay que ir a la camita... ¡Oh! Ya estás dormidito... bien, te llevaré a tu cuarto ^u^ - 

Una vez que Mikey llegara a la habitación con Leo en sus brazos, lo acostó despacio, tratando de no despertarlo, lo arropó bien y salió sin dejar rastro alguno... 

_~Cuarto de Leonardo - 3:21 am~_  
Leo se había despertado, había tenido un mal sueño, respiraba agitadamente y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido; tenía miedo, y optó por no dormir solo, así que fue con sus hermanos 

_~Habitación de Raphael - 3:26 am~_  
El pequeño de la familia llegó a su primer destino; casi no alcanzaba las perillas de las puertas, por lo que al abrirlas hacía un pequeño chirrido no tan fuerte.  
Leo entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con máximo cuidado, se adentró más, y se subió a la cama, arropándose y poniéndose cómodo... cosa que molestó al rudo, causando que se despertara

\- Leo, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -  
\- Tuve un m-mal sueño... t-tengo miedo... -  
\- Pues aquí no puedes venir cuando tengas "Pesadillas", ahora, ¡Largo! -  
\- P-pero... Raphie-... -  
\- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme así nunca en tu vida! - 

El pequeño sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar que casi no pudo contener, sólo se le escaparon algunas lagrimitas. Triste, Leo se bajó de la cama y se fue del cuarto, tal y como se lo habían mandado. 

_~Habitación de Donatello - 3:31 am~_  
Llegó a su segundo destino; apenas abrió la puerta y vio a Donatello durmiendo parado; éste era sonámbulo; cosa que asustó a Leo y lo obligó a irse inmediatamente de ese lugar. 

_~Habitación de MiguelÁngel - 3:33 am~_  
Su última opción; ya estaba enfrente de la puerta, giró la perilla y la abrió; vio a su hermano profundamente dormido, pero no le importó mucho

\- Mikey... ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? -  
\- ¿Qué? Ah, si, de peperonni con algas... - Roncando  
\- ¿He-hermanito? -  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué pasó? - Mira a Leonardo - ¡Oh! Hola pequeño... ¿Qué pasa? - Con un tono amable  
\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? S-solo poe hoy... -  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Ven, te hago un lugarcito - Mikey se recorre y Leo se acuesta

En un par de minutos, Mikey comenzó a roncar de nuevo, y se movía mucho de su lugar; en uno de esos movimientos, sin querer, empujó al niño de ojos azules fuera de la cama.  
Con el golpe, que le propinó el piso, se despertó, y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, seguido de esto, se levantó con dolor y se fué del cuarto

 _~Sala de la guarida - 3:40 am~_  
Ahora sólo le quedaba la habitación de Splinter y la suya... pero desde un principio, Leo se decidió a no ir con su padre, pues él aún no sabía que ya no era un adolescente, por lo que no tuvo de otra que regresar a su habitación...

 _~Habitación de Leonardo - 3:43 am~_  
\- Espero... que mañana sea un día mejor... - Se acostó en su gran cama y, con un poco de miedo, trató de dormir

[...]

 _~Cocina - 5:54 am~_  
MiguelÁngel fué el primero en despertar, y planeaba hacer lo mismo con sus demás hermanos por medio de una broma, así que tomó dos ollas, puso cuetes dentro en ambas, encendió las mechas y corrió a dejarlas cada una en un cuarto, en el de Raph y Donnie

\- ¡Esto será divertido! - Se tira en el "Sofá" de la sala y tapa sus oídos 

Después de un momento, comienzan a explotar los cuetes 

\- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡BALACERA! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡MAMÁAAAA! - El primero en salir fué Donatello, con una cara de estupendo susto  
\- ¡AHHH! ¡EL KRAANG NOS ATACA! ¡LOS MARCIANOS! ¡SOY MUY GUAPO PARA MORIR! ¡TORITOOO! - El segundo fue Raphael, que directamente corrió al baño... ya se imaginarán por qué 

Mikey no paraba de carcajearse, era la primera vez que hacía esa broma y le resultó estupenda, y ¿Por qué no celebrarlo con una buena risotada?  
Mientras tanto, la pobre tortuguita de azul estaba totalmente aterrorizada por el repentino cambio de silencio a ruido; tanto fue el susto que terminó mojando su cama... le pareció muy vergonzoso... 

\- ¡MIKEEEEY! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, HERMANITO! - Donnie por fin se despejó el susto, y amenazó al de naranja  
\- ¡WAA! ¡NO DONNIE! ¡SÓLO TRATABA DE DESPERTARLOS! ¡RECUERDA EL CASTIGO! ¡AHHH! - Comenzó a correr para evitar ser atrapado  
\- ¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS! - Lo persiguió el de morado  
\- ¡AHH! ¡NO DONNIE! ¡AHHH! ¡JAJAJA! - Mikey, para no ser atrapado, entró al cuarto de Leo y cerró con seguro  
\- ¡Ahhh! - Se asustó de nuevo el pequeño  
\- Jejeje, perdón Leo... - Respiraba agitado - Tenía que escapar... - Se sentó en la cama y pudo notar que estaba mojada  
\- ¡No le digas a nadie! ¡Por favor! - Se apresuró a decir el dueño de la habitación

[...]

 _~Dojo - 8:00 am~_  
Todos se encontraban formados, a excepción del quelonio más jóven; habían terminado con el entrenamiento extra para ellos, y al final, el sensei dió un mensaje

\- ¿Dónde está Leonardo? -  
\- A-amm... ¡Está en el baño! Dijo que se tardaría un buen p-po-orque... la cena le cayó... ufff y-... - Miguel fue interrumpido por su maestro  
\- Con eso basta...; bien le darán el mensaje más tarde... - Con una cara indescriptible  
\- Hai, sensei! - Afirmaron al unísono  
\- De acuerdo, lo que quiero decir es que... esta tarde partiré a Japón... visitaré la tumba de Tang Shen... volveré en 15 días... espero que no se metan en problemas mientras no estoy... -  
\- Por supuesto que no maestro... - Habló Donnie, mirando a Mikey con un poquito de rabia  
\- Díganle a Leonardo el mensaje... - Se retira a su cuarto  
\- Donnie... - Susurró Raph - Tenemos el camino libre - Sonrió con malicia

 ** _*~Fin del capítulo 2~*_**

 _¡Hola, queridos lectores! Bueno, la verdad no sé si tengo más de 1 :(  
A lo que vengo pues. Como, al parecer, expliqué en el primer cap. que me salió mal, y pues... sí tarde un buen tiempo en acomodarlo, ¿Razones? Ah bueno, pues mi razón es porque... escribir y actualizar no es tarea fácil estando castigada... ¡Y hago lo mejor que puedo, se los juro! D: Tampoco las tareas me ayudan en algo, lo empeoran; así que, la actualización de los capítulos será cada fin de semana, los domingos.  
Por favor, díganme si les gusta como va el fic, o que no les gustó, si lo amaron o no; también ayúdenme a compartir mis historias, se los suplico *n*._

 _P.D. Dejar un rewiew no te cuesta nada, es gratis, y me ayudas a levantar mi ánimo y continuar escribiendo:)_


	3. Planeaciones

_Les agradezco enormemente su tiempo dedicado a esta humilde historia que próximamente será un poco más intensa :'D y también el tiempo que se dedicaron en escribir un rewiew :') enserio, y perdónenme por no actualizar a tiempo, ya saben, el castigo, ¡Pero pronto seré libre! Hehe_

 **ReonKamiizumi. . :** _Muchísimas gracias ^u^ y sip, tienes razón, es de lo que más sufren... ¿Pero por qué ser yo la diferencia? xD Ok no, y no te preocupes, trabajo lo más rapido posible;)_

 **Crystal Violeta:** _Muchas gracias nwn y ¿P_ _a' qué te miento? Leo sí sufrirá... bueno, sufre :v y su padre bien gracias, haha. Y yep :3 ¡Trataré de actualizar puntualmente!_

 **I Love Kittens too:** _Exactamente, no lo hace por maldad... pero aveces sí se pasa de sus límites. ¿Y cómo reaccionarías si ya no regresa a la normalidad?_

 **ValeryVampire:** _:v tal vez cuando la historia se vaya desarrollando más no va a ser tan adorable o.o y Mikey... lo que le espera al pobre :'(_

 **KatBlur:** _¡Gracias! nun Sii, al principio dudé en hacer el fic... pero después decidí que sí :v y... ¡Muy buena pregunta! Pues la respuesta es que continúa teniendo la mentalidad de un chico grande B| ¡Y gracias por tus buenos deseos nwn!_

 **Guest:** _¡Haha, claro! ¡Continuaré pronto!_

 **raphaelblue62:** _Y lo verás pronto. ¿N-nada grave?... Ahí si va estar complicado :v y claro, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto nwn_

 _Muy bien, ¡A leer se ha dicho! :D_

 _ **"*~Capítulo 3: Planeaciones~*"**_

Por fin había llegado la tarde de ese mismo día, y había llegado el tiempo en que Splinter debía partir.  
Yoshi dejó una nota pegada en el árbol que yacía en el centro del dojo, en ésta indicaba lo que haría en su viaje, exactamente cuándo regresaría, y las indicaciones hacia sus hijos de "Cómo portarse bien mientras no estoy".  
La rata no tenía planeado despedirse de sus hijos, pues tampoco desaparecería del mapa, no se iría para siempre, sólo unos días, pero a cierto quelonio se le alargaría el tiempo más de lo que puede ser posible...

 _~Cocina - 4:21 pm~_  
\- Mikey, ¿Sabes si el sensei ya se fue? -  
\- Creo que sí, Donnie, no lo he visto -  
\- Donatello... ven acá, quiero hablar contigo... - Apareció Raphael, con una nota en sus manos  
\- ¡Wu! ¡Yo también quiero saber que planean! -  
\- Enano, ¿Por qué mejor no preparas la comida? -  
\- Eso puede esperar, ¡Pero díganme qué planean! *n* -  
\- Después te decimos, andando nerd - Caminó fuera de la cocina  
\- ¿Podrías, sólo un día, dejar de decirme así? ~_~ - Siguió a su hermano de rojo  
\- Amm... no, es divertido -  
\- Hmm... bueno, a cocinar de nuevo ^u^ espero que Leo coma lo que prepare... porque algunas veces se pone... medio exigente, hehe - Se dijo Mikey, comenzando a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para la comida del día

 _~Dojo - 4:23 pm~_  
\- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Rapha? -  
\- Escucha, comenzaremos a planear la forma de vengarnos de... "Nuestro líder" -  
\- ¿Y cómo piensas empezar? -  
\- Asustándolo, ignorándolo, humillarlo, maltratarlo, y luego, será torturarlo... ¡Quiero ver al líder sin miedo a nuestra merced... que sepa que los que mandan aquí somos nosotros y no él! -  
\- ...Y luego me dices a mi que yo soy el loco... pero, no lo sé... aún pienso que es injusto... -  
\- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? Déjame darte motivos para que entres en razón. ¿Recuerdas la vez que te lastimaste el pié (Pata), fuiste al entrenamiento aún lastimado, te tocó pelear contra Leo y empeoró tu lesión? Él sabía muy bien que no podías entrenar y aun así te obligó -  
\- Hmm... buen punto... -  
\- También la vez que te dejó sólo, solo porque Karai le mandó un mensaje de que fuera con ella -  
\- Si, por haberse ido no pude terminar el retromutágeno para los humanos mutados -  
\- ¿Y recuerdas la vez que te dejó encerrado en el baño por... "Un juego"? -  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Y sabía que soy claustrofóbico! ): -  
\- Y cuando-... -  
\- ¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡Me hiciste entrar en razón! D: -  
\- Así se habla, Donnie -

 _~Cocina - 4:30 pm~_  
\- ¡Ah! Hola chicos, llegan a tiempo, ya están listos los fideos... ¿Podrían llamar a Leo? - Comentó Mikey una vez que vió entrar a sus hermanos mayores  
\- Claro... yo iré por él - Se ofreció Raph, retirándose

 _~Habitación de Leonardo - 4:32 pm~_  
Leo yacía pegado a la puerta de su cuarto, estaba cubierto con una manta delgada y suave, y estaba temblando, seguía teniendo miedo, pero no quería salir por miedo a que sus hermanos lo rechazaran. Miraba rápidamente hacia cualquier rincón del cuarto, no alcanzaba los interruptores de la luz y la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que había completa oscuridad.  
Algo lo hizo estremecer más... un metal frío y filoso rozó por su cabeza causando que ésta sangrara, era un sai...; su corazón palpitaba fuertemente que casi sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento.  
Si tan sólo estuviera un poco más alto, su vida hubiera terminado en ese instante

\- Leeeooo... ¿Te encuentras ahí... hermanito? - Preguntó Raphael con hipocresía  
\- ... sniff - Lloraba de nuevo, esa pequeña cortada en su cabeza le ardía demasiado, ¿Cómo no llorar siendo apenas un niño de 4 años?  
\- Leonardo, ya está lista la comida, ¿Vendrás o te morirás de hambre ahí? -  
\- I-iré... - Respondió casi inaudible  
\- Apúrate o no alcanzarás nada - Retiró su sai encajado en la puerta y se marchó  
\- ¿Q-qué fué l-lo que... sniff... me cortó? - Pensó el pequeño líder entre sollozos

 _~Cocina - 4:45 pm~_  
\- Al fin llegas, Leo, creí que no vendrías - Habló el genio con seriedad  
\- ... - Leo no respondió nada... sólo seguía su camino hasta una silla y poder comer...; apenas pudo sentarse en ella, y encontró dos problemas: el primero era que no alcanzaba la mesa, el segundo era que no se había servido su porción de comida  
\- Al parecer no comerás nada, no te haz servido... ¿No tienes hambre? -  
\- S-sí tengo... mucha... -  
\- Entonces sírvete, ¿Qué esperas? -  
\- N-no alcanzo... Raph... - Afirmó con timidez  
\- Si alcanzas comes, sino pues ni modo... ver cómo le haces -  
\- Yo-... ¡Mhh! - El de antifaz naranja fue callado por la mano del más alto  
\- Cállate, Mikey - Susurró

Leo se bajó de la silla y estaba a punto de irse, pero lo llamaron

\- Leo, ¿Estás seguro... que no quieres comer? - Insistió el rudo, enseñándole al mencionado un poco de fideos en sus palillos - Cómelos... si es que alcanzas -  
Leo corrió hacia ellos y trató de agarrarlos para comérselos  
\- Eso es, hermanito, humíllate, ¡Humíllate! -

El quelonio de antifaz azul se agotó de tanto saltar, y le causó más hambre... por lo que decidió rendirse y retirarse. No dudaba ni un poco que pronto caería inconsciente por falta de alimento

\- ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¡No está bien! Es nuestro hermano... -  
\- Tú qué sabes, Mikey... no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que nos obligó a pasar -  
\- Pero no es para que se desquiten de esa manera... -  
\- ...Tienes razón, enano -  
\- ¿Enserio? ¿La tengo? -  
\- Donnie... - Ambos sonríen cómplices y voltean a ver a Mikey  
\- Ch-chicos... ¿Q-qué me va-an a hacer? - Preguntó el anaranjado con nerviosismo  
\- Ahora sabrás las consecuencias, Miguel Ángel... te haremos entrar en razón - Respondieron los dos al unísono

 ***~Fin del Capítulo 3~***

 _Espero que te continúe gustando la historia, y por favor, déjame un rewiew comentándome lo que piensas acerca de esta historia (No insultos), algunas recomendaciones de lo que puede llevar el fic, o incluso si podría mejorar mi manera de escribir_

 _P.D. Dejar un rewiew/comentario no te cuesta nada, es gratis, y me ayudas a levantar mi ánimo y continuar escribiendo:)_


	4. Nada Se Interpondrá Ante La Venganza

_Agradezco a todos los que le dedican tiempo para leer este raro y humilde fic, también a las personas que lo pusieron en sus favoritos, al igual que los que la siguen._

 _Esta vez sí fui puntual en actualizar *Risitas*, a ver si así es siempre_

 _Muy bien, entonces... ¡A leer shabotz! Ok no, xD_

 ** _"*~Capítulo 4: Nada Se Interpondrá Ante La Venganza~*"_**

 _~Lugar no identificado - 5:10 pm~_  
\- ¿Harás lo que te pidamos, o seguirás resistiéndote? -  
\- O-obedeceré... -  
\- ¡Júralo! -  
\- ¡Lo juro, Donnie! ¡Lo juro! -  
\- Más te vale... si te encontramos haciendo algo indebido... te arrepentirás enormemente... -  
\- ¡No importa que seas nuestro hermano... la pagarás si se te ocurre hacerlo! Además, a tí también te ha hecho cosas injustas... y aún así lo defiendes... no se cómo puedes llegar a ser tan... imbécil -  
\- ¡L-lo hago porque lo quiero! -  
\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Raphael apunta a Mikey con su sai cerca del ojo  
\- ¡Me callo! - Respondió la tortuga de naranja, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente  
\- ¡Él no merece el respeto que le dábamos, no merece ser líder; es más, no merece ser nuestro hermano! - Escupió el más rudo con mucha rabia  
\- ¡Él lo hace para darnos una lección...! -  
\- ¡¿Qué clase de lección?! ¡Eso no es para dar "Lecciones"! ¡SON IRRESPONSABILIDADES! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO PUEDES VER?! -  
\- Un verdadero hermano se perdona todo... lo que sea... -  
\- ¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! - Donatello, exasperado, tomó su bõ y golpeó a su hermanito en el brazo fuertemente  
\- ¡Ahh! ¡Eso es lo que pienso! -  
\- ¡No saldremos de aquí hasta que entres en razón! No tenemos prisa... - Dijo Raph con una sonrisa  
\- ¡Leo es apenas un niño! ¡¿Se dan cuenta de que la venganza que cobrarán será injusta?! ¡SON UNOS COBARDES! -  
\- ... - Raph y Donnie voltean a ver a su hermano de naranja - Desearás nunca haber dicho eso... - Cada uno tomó un sai y-...

 _~Habitación de Leo - 5:19 pm~_  
\- "¡Ahhh!" - Escuchó Leito  
\- ¿Uhh? ¿Q-qué fue e-eso...? - Se preguntó casi inconsciente por falta de alimento

Hasta que Leo recordó que tenía unas golosinas guardadas debajo de su almohada... en realidad no fue él quien las dejó ahí, fue Mikey, él siempre escondía sus dulces debajo de su almohada, ya que Splinter revisaba que no hubiera ningún rastro de azúcar en su habitación, y después de la revisión, la tortuga de naranja los recogía y se los comía a la mitad de la noche.  
Era una situación urgente, así que tomó todos los que había ahí y se los comió uno por uno. En pocos minutos, Leonardo estaba más activo que nunca.

 _~Lugar no identificado - 5:24 pm~_  
\- Repítelo -  
\- Juro obedecer lo que ustedes me digan cuando lo digan... -  
\- ¿Qué... más? -  
\- Sin oponerme por ningún motivo -  
\- ¿Y? -  
\- Y no ayudaré a Leo en nada... -  
\- Muy bien -

MiguelÁngel estaba encadenado a una pared, tenía múltiples heridas; algunas graves; en los brazos, piernas, abdomen y rostro, todas sangrando, causadas por sus "Hermanitos", Raph y Donnie, al no obedecer, u oponerse a lo que ellos le obligaban a decir

\- Te inyectaré esto... - Donatello sacó una enorme jeringa con un líquido dentro - Te recuperarás más pronto con esto... - Movió el cuello del de antifaz naranja hacia un lado, e introdujo la aguja en la yugular, liberando el líquido que esta contenía; causándole un dolor insoportable al lastimado  
\- ¿Está inconsiente? -  
\- Si, despertará en pocas horas... no hay de qué procuparse... para ese momento, sus heridas habrán sanado... - Donnie comienza a desanudar las cadenad  
\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Lo vas a liberar?! -  
\- Claro, tenemos que recostarlo, sino, el líquido no funcionará como debe -  
\- ¡¿Y qué sucede si intenta escapar?! -  
\- No hay que ser un genio para decir que Mikey no tiene la suficiente capacidad física y mental como para escapar de nosotros... y si lo llega a intentar... ya sabe su castigo... -  
\- Bien... - Entre los dos, logran desencadenar a su hermano y lo recuestan en su habitación

~Sala de la guarida - 5:39 pm~  
\- Escucha, Donnie, tenemos 14 días y unas cuantas horas para cumplir nuestra meta... pero para eso, necesitamos de Miguel... dime cuándo despertará -  
\- Despertará aproximadamente a las 10:00 am de mañana, suficiente tiempo para que la "Medicina" surta efecto -  
\- Que lindo, un día perdido... - Dijo sarcástico  
\- No es mi culpa, te dije que no le enterraras el sai completo en su brazo, por eso se tardará mucho tiempo -  
\- ¡Él era muy terco! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! -  
\- Ok, lo hecho, hecho está -  
\- Perfecto, en el transcurso de este día, realizaremos el plan para ejecutarlo mañana cuando MiguelÁngel esté conciente - Dijo Raph - ¡No puedo esperar más tiempo para ver a Leo pidiendo súplicas para que paremos de hacerlo sufrir! -  
\- Ya lo sé, ya lo dijiste, sólo hay que tener cuidado con que Leonardo no se entere de esto -  
\- Si, mejor vayamos a mi habitación, ahí estaremos más seguros -  
\- ¿Y por qué no a la mía? -  
\- Porque la tuya es de nerds, no quiero salir de ahí siendo uno como tú -  
\- Tranquilízate, tú jamás serás como yo -  
\- Si, yo-... ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, ESTÚPIDO?! -  
\- Nada que sea mentira -  
\- ¡Escúchame bien, genio imbécil, sólo porque no te puedo dejar ir tienes que aprovecharte de la situación! ¡ASÍ QUE MÁS TE VALE QUE NO DIGAS NADA NEGATIVO SOBRE MÍ! - Caminando a su destino  
\- Está bien, está bien, no te alteres, ya hasta te pusiste verde - Lo sigue  
\- Cállate - Respondió con rabia  
Lo único que no sabían era que habían hablado de más... pues alguien ya estaba ahí, escondido, antes de que ellos llegaran  
\- ¿P-por... qué... me odiarán tanto? -

 _ ***~Fin Del Capítulo 4~***_

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Acepto cualquier crítica sobre la historia o sobre mi manera de escribir, PERO: Sin insultos;)_**

 ** _P.D. Dejar un rewiew/comentario no te cuesta nada, es gratis, y me ayudas a levantar mi ánimo y continuar escribiendo:)_**


	5. Yo Te Defenderé, Hermanito

_**"*~Capítulo 5: Yo te defenderé, hermanito~*"**_

 _~ Habitación de Donatello - 7:45 pm ~_

\- Donnie, dime que ya tienes todo preparado -

\- Estoy en ello... -

\- Pues apúrate -

\- Raphael, hoy no haremos nada, hasta mañana, recuérdalo por favor -

\- ¡NO! -

El grito ocasiona que Donatello coloque mal los cables, lo cual, como consecuencia, provoca una explosión - pequeña, pero lo suficiente como para llenar la habitación de humo -

\- ¡GRRR!... ¡RAPHAEEEEL! -

\- ¡Agh! Puedes hacer otro, y ya -

\- No... No puedo... ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡PORQUE NO TENGO LOS MATERIALES NECESARIOS! -

\- Dime cuánto este incidente retrasará el plan -

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡N-NO PUEDO CREER QUE-...! ¡Agh! Escúchame, si no haces bien TÚ trabajo, lo de Leonardo se cancela, ¡¿Entendido?! -

\- Grrr... Sí - Maldiciendo por lo bajo

\- Tienes que conseguir esto - Donatello le entrega una lista

\- Pero-... -

\- Y ANTES DE QUE DIGAS ALGO, a ver cómo le haces, pues yo no tuve la maldita culpa de que todo explotara -

Sin decir nada, y con un aura de maldad alrededor suyo, salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo, importándole poco lo que el genio dijera.

Sin más, Raphael emprendió su viaje a la superficie a buscar los materiales necesarios.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo estaba en la cocina, necesitaba comer.  
Puede los dulces llenen, pero era consiente de que no lo serían por mucho tiempo, por lo que su ingeniosa cabecita, optó por comer algo de los fideos que quedaron... Al menos alcanzaba el refrigerador...

\- ¡Yey! ¡Lo alcancé! - Dijo Leonardo - Ahora sólo me falta calentarlo - Volvió a decirse volteando a ver el horno de microondas, el cual no alcanzaba - Bien... Supongo que tendré que comérmelos los fríos, pero, aún así, aprecio ésta comida - Se sonríe a sí mismo, con tristeza - Y pensar que mis hermanos me querían... -

~o~o~o~

 _~ Habitación de MiguelÁngel - 11:36 am ~_

\- Nghh... Mi cabeza... Y mis brazos... - Mikey trató de moverse - ¡Auch! D-dios... ¿Q-qué pasó...? -

\- Al fin despiertas, MiguelÁngel... - Entra Donatello al cuarto

\- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me duele al moverme? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de ayer? -

\- Despertaste muy preguntón esta vez, Mikey... -

\- Dime respuestas -

\- No te atrevas a exijir algo, porque no quieres que te castigue... ¿Verdad, hermanito? - Sonríe con malicia

\- ¿Qué le han hecho a Leo? ¿Por qué lo maltratan? - Preguntó con tristeza

\- Hasta ahora... Nada... Y bueno, hay momentos en la vida en que no todo sale como lo planeaste, y que es necesario hacer distintas cosas por el bien de los seres que quieres, aunque esas cosas no sean agradables -

\- ¡Si lo quisieran lo aceptarían como es! Y... ¡Lo que hace es por algo! - Tratando de levantarse

\- Miguel, no quiero herirte de nuevo, y ya habíamos quedado en eso -

\- ... -

\- Bien... Necesito que hagas una tarea -

\- ¿Qué clase de tarea? - Preguntó, sin mirar al de cinta morada

\- Es simple... Tienes que-... - Fue interrumpido

\- Si es tan simple ¿Por qué no la haces tú? -

\- ... Como decía - Tragándose las ganas de abofetearlo - Tienes que hacer que Leonardo se coloque estos brazaletes - Se los entrega

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué-...? -

\- ¡Tú sólo hazlo! -

Mikey se pone de pie, apenas pudiendo estar en esa posición

\- No puedo creer cómo es que te dejaste influenciar por Raphael para hacer algo... Sin perdón... - Sale de su cuarto, indispuesto a hacer lo que le mandaron a hacer, pero no tenía salida ~ Lo siento, Leo, pero juro que te ayudaré a escapar del infierno que nuestros "Hermanos" desatarán sobre ti ~ Pensó

Donnie pareció reflexionar sobre lo que le dijo el de bandana naranja... Pero rápidamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento, y siguió a MiguelÁngel, pues verificaría que estuviera haciendo lo indicado.

 _~ Habitación de Leonardo - 11:40 am ~_

\- L-Leo... -

\- ¿Mikey? - Tartamudeó el pequeño, con desconfianza

\- Leito... Yo... - Se hinca a su altura

\- Hazlo - Exigió Donatello, en la puerta

\- T-te pondré esto... Son... U-unos lindos brazaletes, hehe... - Evitó que se le derramaran unas pocas lágrimas, colocándoselos en las muñecas

\- Miguelito... Tengo miedo... - Susurró

\- No, no, pequeño... No... Debes de tener miedo, tienes que... Ser fuerte... Porque tendrás que pasar por etapas poco agradables... Bueno, todos pasamos por ellas, y-... -

\- Ya, ya. Vámonos - Tomó a su hermano del caparazón y lo sacó del cuarto

\- ¡Piensa en ello, Leo! -

\- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Decirle TODO?! -

\- ¡Tenía que advertirle! -

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! -

\- ¡YO lo voy a defender! ¡No me importa NADA! -

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿"Nada"? -

\- ¡YA DIJE! - Se va corriendo con dificultades hacia su cuarto

\- No tendrá oportunidad... -

\- ¿Ya terminaste de hablar solo? -

\- Ya terminé de convencer a Mikey de que le pusiera los brazaletes a Leonardo -

\- ¡Bien, por fin, un avance! -

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas... ¿Cuándo comenzarás el dichoso "Parque de juegos"? -

\- Cuando antes, mejor -

\- ¿Dónde será? -

\- Ya habíamos acordado, ¿No recuerdas? - Exasperó Raphael

\- ... Ah, sí, sí... Vamos... -

Leo escuchó la conversación desde dentro de su habitación, y se emocionó por la parte mencionada "Parque de juegos", normal en cualquier niño.

Por otro lado, Donatello y Raphael fueron al dojo, sin decir nada más. Y Donnie pudo jurar ver algo diferente en los ojos de Raph.

 _ ***~Fin del capítulo 5~***_

 _Me disculpo enormemente por no haber actualizado como había acordado... Pero no me inspiraba, y, puede que no lo crean, pero me pasaba las noches pensando en lo que pondría._

 _Además, comencé un nuevo proyecto, no es de este fandom, es de Los Vengadores, pero aún no lo publico, y no pienso hacerlo pronto, pero si a alguien le interesaría leerlo, ya tienen la noticia:)_

 _Y pido de nuevo perdón, por comprometerme y no cumplir, pésima escritora soy TnT_

 _¡Y! También me disculpo si se les hace un capítulo muy corto, como dije, no me inspiraba:(_

 _Agradezco de todo corazón los rewiews que me dejan, son tan inspiradores:') ¡Gracias a todos! x3_

 _ESPERO leernos pronto;)_

 _No prometo nada sobre las actualizaciones, pero NO dejaré el fic abandonado, como sucede con el de Amor Prohibido, tampoco lo dejaré varado  
_

 _¡Se aceptan críticas constructivas!:D_

 ** _P.D.: Dejar un rewiew no te cuesta nada, es gratis, y me ayudas a levantar mi ánimo y continuar escribiendo;)_**


	6. Sospechas

_**"*~Capítulo 6: Sospechas~*"**_

 _~ Dojo - 11:50 am ~_  
\- Quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en encontrar los materiales para los brazaletes? Te tardaste poco más de 2 horas -

\- No los encontraba -

\- Eso era tarea de menos de 1 hora... -

\- A ver, Donatello, ¿Quién fue el que fue por esos estúpidos cables y metales? -

\- ... Tú -

\- Exacto, YO, no tú, por lo que no supiste lo difícil que fue conseguir esas cosas, así que no preguntes algo estúpido, ya -

\- ... Estás... Diferente... -

\- ¡BUENO, YA! ¡¿NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE IR POR LOS P-... MATERIALES PARA COMENZAR?! -

Donnie se asustó lo suficiente como para salir corriendo del lugar, sin mirar atrás:

\- Estúpido cabeza de m-... - Murmuró

 _~ Habitación de MiguelÁngel - 11:54 am ~_  
Mientras que Don y Raph discutían - Porque hasta él alcanzó a escuchar - Mikey buscaba, entre todas sus cosas, algo con lo cual se pudieran sustituir aquellos brazaletes, que pudieran confundirse a simple vista, pero no lograba encontrar algo parecido a ellos:

\- Veamos. Mikey, recuerda, recuerda... Hmm... Algo similar... Algo similar... -

Se hablaba a sí mismo, era algo que comúnmente hacía cuando estaba nervioso o asustado.

A pesar de que su cuerpo completo dolía un poco - Dado que el 'Medicamento' aún no terminaba de hacer su efecto - Continuaba y continuaba buscando. Moviendo cajones; buscando debajo del colchón; atrás de su armario un poco viejo y sucio; definitivamente dispuesto a ayudar a Leo, como dijo antes, no se rendiría, al menos no tan fácil.

Tenía 2 opciones: La segunda era, tal vez de cajón, salir lastimado. Pero la primera era pelear, intentar aunque sea un poco, y, posiblemente, salir victorioso.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

Luego recordó aquellas muñequeras de aluminio que había encontrado en un montículo de basura. Como las recordaba, el parecido era impresionante, pero no estaba seguro. Hacía tiempo que las había perdido.

Buscó por todos lados, e incluso volvió a buscar en los lugares que ya había buscado; hasta que, quién sabe cómo, vio que estaban encima de una de las lámparas de su cuarto. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado hasta ahí.

Apiló distintas cosas, hasta que llegó a ellos.

Ya hasta había olvidado de que eran esas cosas.

 _'Yo Amo A Castiel'_ Decían las muñequeras. Con un par de alas de ángel a un lado de cada frase.

Le costaba trabajo creer que alguien tiraría esas hermosuras a la alcantarilla. Estaban en excelente estado, un poco polvosas, pero era todo. Por lo que prefería pensar que se les erdieron. Él se las podría devolver a su dueño Probablemente alguien pagaría por tener esa mercancía...

Lástima que él no pudiera venderlas ni aunque quisiera.

Y qué mejor que utilizarlas para, tal vez, lograr salvar la tortura que estaría a punto de vivir de un ser querido suyo.

 _'Su hermanito'_

Se bajó del montículo de cosas, con cuidado, y caminó de la misma manera hasta llegar a la cama. Estaba agotado.

Y ahora tenía que recoger la habitación.

No es como si la mantuviera limpia todos los días, porque le gustaba la manera en que tenía "Acomodadas" sus cosas.

Pero ahora sí parecía que pasó un tornado por ahí.

Al menos encontró lo que necesitaba, con eso se conformaba. Un poco de marcador negro por aquí y por allá, y listo.

 _~ Las Alcantarillas - 12:02 pm ~_  
Donnie iba caminando, con unos pedazos de madera; trozos de sillas, patas de mesas, marcos de algún cuadro; y metales; engranes viejos, tubos oxidados, o simples láminas de acero; en sus manos y brazos.

Materiales necesarios para elaborar la más reciente idea de Raphael.

 _'El parque de juegos'_

O mejor llamado:

 _'El parque de la tortura'_

 _~ Sala de la Guarida - 12:10 ~_  
Todo era abundante silencio en ese lugar. Silencio completamente. Hasta que...

El teléfono suena:

\- ¿Hola? Servicio de pizzas, ¿En qué le podemos ayudar? - Mikey había corrido de su cuarto a la sala a contestar. Pobre, a pesar de estar adolorido aún mantenía su sentido del humor

\- MiguelÁngel -

\- ¡S-sensei! ¡Ah~!... ¿C-cómo ha estado? ¿Todo bien por aquellos rumbos? -

\- Sí, todo bien, gracias por preguntar, hijo. Llamaba para hacerles la misma pregunta -

\- Ahh... Pues... Sí, sí, estamos bien, ninguna novedad, nos la estamos pasando genial, como siempre - Mintió

Donatello llega de las alcantarillas, y ve a su hermano hablando por teléfono.  
Alarmado; deja las cosas en el suelo; y corre a arrebatarle el teléfono a Mikey:

\- ¿Sensei? - Tratando de guardar la calma

\- Hola, Donatello. Hablaba con MiguelÁngel. Me dijo que estaban bien, ¿Eso es cierto? -

\- Hehe~... Claro, maestro, todo perfecto -

\- ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? ¿No se han peleado? - Preguntó alegremente la rata. Refiriéndose a Raphael y Leonardo

\- Abh... P-por más sorprendente que parezca... No, no lo han hecho, hehe~… -

\- ¿Dónde está Leonardo? Quisiera hablar con él -

\- É-él... Él no... Él está meditando... -

Splinter reprimió unas palabras de orgullo hacia el quelonio de cinta azul.

Y como si Leo hubiera escuchado el llamado de su padre, salió de la habitación, y gritó:

\- ¡SENSEI~! ¡SENSEI~! -

Raphael salió corriendo del Dojo hacia el pequeño Leo, para taparle la boca y callarlo. No quería que Splinter lo escuchara:

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Preguntó Yoshi, alterado

\- ¿Ah? ¿Q-qué dice, sensei? -

\- ¡HMMMH! - Leonardo trataba de quitarse la mano de Raph de su boca, completamente desesperado

\- ¡Eso! ¡¿Qué sucede allí, Donatello?! -

\- Es... Es... Ehh... Es una grabación de cuando estábamos pequeños, es algo así como un flashback, quisimos recordar los viejos recuerdos - Totalmente nervioso

\- Espero que así sea - Dudó Splinter

\- B-bueno... Esperemos regrese pronto, sensei, hasta luego, ¡Que le vaya bien! - Colgó

Mikey se había sentado en el sofá, tenía unas ganas enormes de quitarle a Leo a su hermano de rojo de encima, pero estaba muy cansado, y al ver que no le hacía nada más que taparle la boca, sólo se puso alerta.

Don y Raph miraron con odio puro a Leo:

\- ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO, LEONARDO?! - Explotó el rudo, zarandeando a su pequeño hermano con una fuerza incalculable

\- ¡RAPH! ¡DÉJALO! - Gritó Mikey

\- ... -

La tortuga de cinta roja se dirigió al dormitorio de Leo, cargando a éste del cuello, y lo aventó a su cama con una furia extrema:

\- ¡NO QUIERO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡Y A LA PRÓXIMA NO TE SALVAS DE RECIBIR UN CASTIGO MUCHO PEOR! -

Leo sólo lo vio con tristeza, y lágrimas inundando sus ojos:

\- ¡Y EN CUANTO A TI-...! -

\- ¡NO, NO! ¡RAPHA! ¡P-POR FAVOR! - Se alarmó Mikey

\- ¡RAPHAEL! ¡NO LO HAGAS! - _"Defendió"_ Donatello

\- ¡CÁLLATE! / ¡TÚ, APRENDERÁS A NO METERTE DONDE NO TE IMPORTA! -

 _~ Habitación de Leonardo - 12:34 pm ~_  
Leo estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho. Intentando en vano olvidar los gritos de sus hermanos. Esta vez, Raphael sí se había pasado con Mikey.

Además, trataba de hacer memoria del por qué sus hermanos lo trataban tan mal.

Trataba de recordar cuál fue el principio de toda la pesadilla que estaban viviendo.

Lo peor es que él no sabía que el juego de la muerte aún no comienza.

 **"*~Fin del Capítulo 6~*"**

 _Gracias, de corazón, por haber llegado hasta aquí, el 6° capítulo y ya con 38 rewiews :'3 la verdad es que me sorprendió muchísimo la cantidad de comentarios x3. ¡Gracias! X'D_

 _Les juro que traté de acoplar ideas durante los... 14 días que no subí un capítulo nuevo UwUr y sí lo logré, tengo ideas que... Bueno, no están muy ordenadas que digamos :U._

 _Y sip. Me disculpo por no subir el domingo pasado, creía que lo terminaría en esa semana, pero ¡POM! Fiesta infantil salvaje aparece :v_

 _Por cierto, les preguntaré: ¿Quieren que Leo en realidad sufra? ¿Así pero bien horrible?..._  
 _¿Ah? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Que sí? :3 ¡Oh, bien, perfecto!_

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!;)_

 _ **P.D.: Dejar un rewiew no te cuesta nada, es gratis. Además me ayudas a levantar mi ánimo y continuar escribiendo;)**_


End file.
